Virginia's Story
by LilacDanielleMalfoy
Summary: In her first year she was possesed by Tom Riddle's diary and now in her sixth year she is fighting for her life and fighting to keep the love of her life away from being a death eater GinnyDraco, RonHermione HarryCho Please R& R
1. Every Beginning has an end

"Ms.Weasley?" said a soft voice above her.  
  
"Ms.Weasley, open your eyes."  
  
Virginia Weasley lay on the feathery bed in the hospital wing,  
  
bruised and broken.She ached all over but, the thing that ached the   
  
most was her heart. Not even 48 hours ago she had lost the love of   
  
her life. Her life force,her otherhalf,her future.  
  
"Ms.Weasley?" came the soft voice again.  
  
"GINNY!" said the shaky voice of her brother, Ron,  
  
"PLEASE open your eyes!"  
  
She didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that if she did, she would  
  
have to relive the horrors and trials of the last 72 hours. She'd be   
  
forced to relive the death of the love of her life.....Draco Malfoy.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. Draco... sweet,sweet, loving Draco. She  
  
missed him dearly and she was sorry that he was dead.It was all her   
  
fault.She would never again look upon his sweet, endearing and angelic  
  
face. She would never feel the warmth and love of his embrace. She would  
  
never again feel the sensation she got whenever he would kiss her....  
  
Draco.Her Draco. Her life. Her heart and soul. Her love......She felt a   
  
pang of absolute livid anger whelling up inside her,building up to the   
  
point of no return.They killed him.The scum.They would pay dearly for   
  
what they have taken from her.They would pay for it with... their lives!  
  
She was going to hunt them all down and kill them slowly and painfully   
  
for what they've taken from her.  
  
"Ginny!" came the distrought voice of Ron.  
  
"Open yours eyes PLEASE!"  
  
She did as she was told. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes.But  
  
closed them quickly as the light met her eyes. She eventually could stand   
  
the light and had them open..well almost. Her eyes were bruised and swollen.  
  
"Ms.Weasley?" said the soothing voice of her Dumbledore.  
  
"Ms.Weasley,welcome back."  
  
"Virginia?" said a raspy voice from behind the enclosed curtain on her right.  
  
She KNEW that voice.She would never in a million years mistake that voice with  
  
anyone else's.  
  
"Draco?" she said as she flew off her bed, narrowly missing the hands that   
  
tried to restrain her.As soon as she got onto her feet she fell to the floor  
  
almost immediatly met by pain hitting her whole body full force.She groaned.  
  
Ignoring the pain the was fused throughout her entire body.She got on her feet   
  
and made her way to the curtain that was between her and the one she called hers.  
  
All that mattered was that he WAS alive and she needed to get to him.  
  
She threw back the curtain and stopped dead in her tracks.There he was. Her Love.  
  
Bruised, bloody,and broken.Just the sight of him made the anger whell up agian.  
  
"Dr...Draco?" she croaked.  
  
" Virginia," He said in a whisper  
  
"My sweet sweet Virginia"  
  
"Oh,Draco." She said as the tears poured down her face,stinging her wounds.  
  
"I'm...Oh Draco I'm so sorry..I.." She started but was stopped by Draco.  
  
"No..no,no,no"Draco said  
  
"It's not your fault."  
  
"But none of this would have.."she said in protest.  
  
"Your right none of this would have happened if you would have joined." he said.  
  
"BUT, if you would have joined think about what you would have given up,your life   
  
for starters, your freedom,and any chance you have at a good life."  
  
"Then why did you?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Because..."He said."Because I was forced to,with them it's you either join or die."  
  
"But i did'nt join and I'm not dead.."She said quickly.  
  
"Because of me,Virginia,"He started. "Because of me joining, I sacrificed my freedom  
  
so they would let you live."  
  
"But i dont understand..."She said tears forming in her eyes. " You should be dead,  
  
he performed the killing curse and you know that the only person that ever survved the   
  
killing curse was Harry....How?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Because of you."He said slowly."When you tried to throw yourself in front  
  
of me when he had cast the killing curse and I pushed you away, you see it DID hit me  
  
and I did die, and I believe it or not went to Heaven."  
  
"I saw heaven, my god, it was......" He trailed off.  
  
Virginia looked at him with tears in her eyes.He had seen Heaven and had actually been  
  
there.He was torn from the only good thing in the universe.Thrown back into this place of  
  
chaos and travesty.  
  
"It was..."Draco began again."Well, i can't really describe it in the waysi want to."  
  
"Could you try?" She asked.  
  
"It was like..like there was no pain,no fear,no.....anger, while i was there i felt safe,  
  
happy, and like nothing could go wrong, I saw my realatives,and people i knew...i saw Cedric  
  
Diggory, and do you wanna know who else i saw?"  
  
"Who?" Virginia asked curiously.  
  
" Lily and James Potter."Draco said.  
  
Harry who had been listening felt as though a great weight had lifted off his shoulders.  
  
They were in Heaven, in a place full of happiness,where there were no worries.  
  
"And Potter really does look like his father,but he DOES have his mothers eyes."Draco said.  
  
"I've seen pictures."Virginia proclaimed.  
  
"I'm tired," Draco said."I'm going to get some rest."  
  
" Okay, you rest , love."Virginia replied.  
  
"Come down here."Draco said  
  
Virginia leaned down towards Draco's face.  
  
"I love you so much, Virginia Weasley."Draco said   
  
"And I love you, Draco."Virginia replied.  
  
Without nother word Draco put his hand behind her head and brought her into a heated,passionate   
  
kiss.And she greatfully returned his kiss, not wanting him to ever let her go......  
  
Draco let her go and ended the kiss.Virginia sat up.  
  
"Goodnight, my love."Virginia said.  
  
"Goodnight Virginia"Draco said sweetly.  
  
Virginia leaned down and kissed him softly on his forehead.  
  
She got up and pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down.  
  
She grabbed his hand and watched as he dozed off.She watched him  
  
for what seemed like ages.  
  
'He really does look like an angel'She thought. 'even with the cuts  
  
and bruises'  
  
She found herself yawning and laying her head on Draco's hand.  
  
Before long, she was sound asleep.  
  
Harry had been sitting in a chair outside the curtain when Hermione  
  
poked her head in and said "They're sleeping."  
  
" Come on then Hermione."Harry said. "Let's let them sleep, they need their  
  
rest because tomorrow is going to be very painful when they awake."  
  
"Well its going to be a long day tomorrow." Hermione proclaimed.  
  
"They'll never be able to live a normal life together now,"Harry started.  
  
"Until I defeat Voldemort,they wont be able to go into public without protection.  
  
"Well, Harry and I'm quoting a very wise man when i say this.."Hermione said  
  
"Every end has a beginning."  
  
"Yeah,"Harry said "I just hope that this beginning is a whole bunch better.." 


	2. Broken

  
  
Authors Note: Hi all hope you like it l8r  
  
Chapter 2: Broken  
  
Virginia awoke with a start.She was feeling hot and sweaty.She looked toward the window and saw that it was dawn.The sun was just coming out, and some pink and gold was forming. She looked at Draco, who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Well I'm glad he can sleep." She thought to herself. She looked around for signs of life. No one.  
  
"Odd, usuallyMadam Pomphrey is preparing for the day ahead of her."She thought to herself.  
  
She looked back at Draco.He had beads of sweat on his forehead,and looked awfully pale,but did have some of the color returning in his face.  
  
Virginia slid off her bed and walked to a window across the room. She sat up on the window ledge and looked out at Hogwart's grounds. Hogwart's was particularly beautiful in the winter. The snow sparkled as though filled with tiny diamonds. She could see Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest. He and Fang were walking towards the forest, obviously going to hunt something.  
  
"Gods,"Virginia thought to her self. "What I would give if none of this ever happened."  
  
She continued to gaze out at Hogwart's grounds and watch the sun rise over them. She nearly fell out the window when someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped off the ledge and onto the floor.  
  
She then saw it was Draco,who had nearly scared her to death.  
  
"Draco...." She said, taking deep breaths."You scared the bloody hell out of me!"  
  
Draco was smirking profusely. "Sorry, love" He said, his smirk growing wider.  
  
"Well, you are obviously feeling better,"She said with a gleam in her eyes."And since you feel so much better that you can walk around and scare the bloody hell out of people, then I suppose you are well enough to go get some breakfast with me."  
  
"Works for me."Draco said rubbing his stomach."Afterall I haven't eaten in a few days."  
  
Draco looped his arm with Virginia's and they started towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Virginia?" Draco said.  
  
"Mmm?" Virginia asked with food in her mouth.  
  
"I want to show you something that I discovered in my 3rd year here."Draco said as he shoveled more food into his mouth."After we're done of course."  
  
"Okay."Virginia said in reply. " As soon as we're done eating you can show me."  
  
After they had finished eating their food in the empty Great Hall, Draco led her up to the South Tower. He stopped when they got to the door that led up the stairs to the South Tower. He turned to Virginia.  
  
"Do you trust me?"He said as he looked into her big brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course I do." She replied as she looked back at him into his angelic gray eyes.  
  
"Close your eyes."He said.  
  
Virginia closed her eyes. She gasped as she was swept off her feet and into Draco's arms. She realaxed as she lay her head against him. She could smell his cologne.He always smelled so good. She loved it.  
  
She was starting to get sleepy when Draco finally set her one her feet and turned her back towards him. She felt wind all around her. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in the crook of her neck .  
  
"I'm outside."she thought.  
  
She could feel Draco's breath on her ear as he said "Open your eyes."  
  
She did as she was told, but the sight that met her made tears form in her eyes. It was so beautiful.  
  
"Draco......"Virginia said "It......It's..........Beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you."Draco said, turning her around to face him. "You are the light that makes day, the stars that make night, you are everything I've ever wanted."  
  
Virginia's heart warmed as he said those immortal words. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and brought his lips to hers into a passionate kiss. He lovingly returned the kiss.  
  
The kiss lasted about 10 minutes , when Draco finally broke off. He turned away from her and said,  
  
" I used to come up here and think, It was like a safe haven for me."  
  
"I know that his will sound corny ..."He started." But, I used to think that I would become just like my father and I hated it."  
  
"That doesn't sound corny."Virginia said.  
  
"But I realize now that I am nothing like my father."Draco said .  
  
" Yes ,I know and thats why I love you."Virginia said looking at him. "Your not a cold,egotistic bastard, whose life revolves around serving Voldemort's every word, or wanting to kill anything and everything that doesn't bend to your every wim."  
  
Virginia walked up to him and put her arms around his waist and said into his ear."Your sensitive, well at least around me."He turned around and drew her into a loving hold. "Draco, the reason I love you the most is that when I'm with you, you make me feel.............at home,safe,loved,and pure."  
  
Virginia then looked up at him and saw something she thought she'd never see in a million years.Draco's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Oh." Virginia gasped as she grabbed the back of his head and held him to her tightly.  
  
Draco started to sob harder into her shoulder.He placed his arms tightly around her waist and held on for dear life. Draco could feel all his hate,mistrust,anger, and more hatred begin flow out of him. She had finally gotten through the walls that surrounded his heart. She had finally broke him.  
  
"Oh Draco..."Virginia said as she held him tighter. "Let it out.... as long as you want I'll be right here......right here." 


End file.
